Bites Like a Snake
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Set during and after the episode Just Say No Way. There was a reason why D.J. Tanner stuck to her morals and said no to drinking beer the night of the Backwards Dance...


**Hey there! Here's a new Full House oneshot I cooked up one day. I was watching the Season 3 episode Just Say No Way, and I was reminded of two Bible verses in the Book of Proverbs that talk about drinking. **

**Proverbs 20:1: Wine is a mocker, **

**Strong drink is a brawler,**

**And whoever is led astray by it is not wise. (NKJV)**

**Proverbs 23:32: At the last it bites like a serpent and stings like a viper. (NKJV)**

**Anyway, those verses in turn made me wonder exactly how and why D.J. Tanner believed that drinking alcohol was wrong. And then it got me to thinking that maybe it was quite possible that Someone was looking out for her the night of the Backwards Dance – namely, Jesus, because He knew she made the right decision when she said "no" to drinking beer, as she knew she was underage and that she would be in deep trouble if she chose to say "yes" to drinking instead. Plus, she knew that as surely as night follows day, destruction and consequences follow sin. (I myself know from experience that it is always best to do the right thing.)**

**Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the oneshots and stories I like to cook up about the characters from time to time. **

Bites Like a Snake

It was Friday night, and not just any Friday night, either. For one Donna Jo Tanner, aka D.J., thirteen, it was the night of the Backwards Dance. But for some reason, as she was sitting on her bed, she felt a little anxious. The reason why was because she had just remembered that there could be a possibility of alcohol being snuck into the dance.

It was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see who it was. It was the Lord Jesus Christ, who had materialized out of thin air. He smiled down at her, but upon noticing the sad frown on her face, he asked,

"D.J., My child, what's wrong? Why are you so nervous?"

D.J. thought for a moment, and then replied,

"It's this whole Backwards Dance. I'm kind of worried because I think there will be alcohol served there, although I'm not sure if there will be."

"Don't be worried, D.J.," said Jesus, "for I know how hard it is to face temptation such as alcohol, but I'm sure you can say no to alcohol."

"You do?" asked D.J., surprised.

Jesus nodded. "Of course I do. Plus, as for rejection, I know it feels, as I was rejected too. I was there when I saw you at school eating lunch alone the time when you and your best friend Kimmy Gibbler – who I know you love like a sister – were going through a period of not speaking to each other, and then having to deal with her telling everyone that you were a ‛geekburger', which I know you are not.

"And," He went on, "you are one of the girls I know who has never taken a drink of alcohol in her life, and I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Jesus," said D.J. as she gave him a hug. "I love You."

"And I love you as well – no matter what happens, even if you mess up. Besides, I don't expect you to be perfect. Instead, I believe it's good that you want to be yourself, no matter what anybody else says."

"Thanks, and I will," said D.J., smiling.

******Later, at the Dance******

The instant D.J. saw the beer can in Kevin's hand, she knew exactly what was in there. Then, something came to her mind. Of all things, it was a Bible verse. It didn't come to her all at once – just a little at a time. Finally, when the last piece of the Bible verse puzzle clicked into place, D.J. at last began to understand.

"_**At the last it bites like a serpent, And stings like a viper." **_

"You're drinking beer," she said, surprised.

"Yeah. It tastes horrible. Want some?" asked Kevin, holding out the beer can to her.

After mentally asking God for courage to make the right decision, D.J. then made up her mind.

"No, I don't want some. You guys aren't supposed to be drinking beer."

******Up in Heaven******

Jesus and a few of the angels, including the arch-angel Michael, smiled when they heard D.J. say no to an offer of beer. They knew she had made the right choice.

"I'm proud of her," said Jesus, and Michael nodded.

"Me too," he said, "and I'm glad she used good judgement, too."

******Later on that night******

D.J. lay in her bed, sound asleep. In her mind, she was going over what had happened just a few hours ago, and then smiled to herself. She knew she had made the right decision when she had said "no" to being offered a beer.

_Thanks, God, _she said mentally. _I don't know what I could've done without Your help._

"_You're welcome, My child. After all, you did the right thing, and you made the right choice in saying ‛no' to alcohol as well as wanting to stay sober. And I hope that, in the future, you'll use the same good judgment that you did a few hours ago, because I know you'll make the right decisions and go far in the dance you call ‛life'," _Jesus replied.

D.J. nodded, for she was also hopeful that she would use good judgment in any situation that called for it, too.

**~Finis**


End file.
